The Plush Green Armchair
by LovelyRoses
Summary: The birth or Ginny and Harry's first baby. 3rd one-shot in my HArry/Ginny series! Please R&R!


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**The Plush Green Armchair**_

_A one-shot_

Ginny sat in the plush green armchair, her hands resting on her swollen belly. Harry, Ginny's husband, was in the kitchen making eggs and toast.

"Offf!" Ginny breathed deeply.

"Everything ok, hun?" asked Harry, setting a plate of eggs in front of his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yea, yea…it's nothing. I'm fine, nothing to wor-ohhhh!"

"Are you sure?" he said, concern swimming in his forest-hued eyes.

"Yes, Harry! He isn't due until Saturday!"

"Right…right…Saturday."

Harry attempted to focus on his chores, but with "ofs" coming from the plush chair every few minutes, he just couldn't "You're sure we don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes…yes I'm su-oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's go! **NOW!**" said Ginny holding her stomach and attempting to stand up.

Only moments later, Harry apparated to St. Mungo's , Ginny clutching his arm and her stomach. Harry checked in with the little witch at the front desk. "Room 311." She said and pointed to the left with her quill. The healer nearest to the front desk conjured a wheelchair for Ginny and gently helped her sit down.

Once Ginny had settled in and assured Harry that she was ok, he went outside the room to make a call. First, Harry contacted the Weasley's. (He had gotten Mr. Weasley a phone for Christmas and he was gladly using it.) Mrs. Weasley's squeal surprised Harry and he almost fell off the bench he was sitting on. Next he called Ron and Hermione, who had gotten married only 3 months ago. Hermione's squeal didn't surprise Harry quite as much. Ron asked for the room number and Harry gave it to him. Before Harry could even hang up, Ron and Hermione had apparated in front of him.

"This room?" queried Hermione excitedly. Harry nodded and Hermione rushed off, almost running into a woman with the 2 green horns poking out of her hair.

"Weird." said Ron.

"Yea….horns in her head…"said Harry quietly.

"No…I mean the whole baby thing. Us….fathers."

"Hmm…."Said Harry, but was cut off by Ginny.

"HARRY YOU BTER GET YOUR LAZY ARSE IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOUR DEMON SPAWN!"

"Er, Harry…you should probably, er, get your arse in here," said Hermione, poking her head out the door.

"right…arse…" said Harry numbly.

The scene that confronted Harry inside the room snapped him out of his daze. Healers ran around the everywhere, and Ginny sat on a bed breathing deeply, a pained expression on her face. Hermione was holding her hand, and Ginny seemed to squeezing to hard because Hermione wore the same expression.

"Are you the father?" asked a blonde healer by the door. Harry nodded. "Could you sign these forms?" The healer handed Harry a stack of multicolored papers and directed his to a chair. About halfway through the stack of signatures and initialings, Ginny let out a cry. Harry quickly got up and to his wife's side. Ginny immediately grabbed his hand so hard that he thought she would break his thumb. The blonde healer told Ginny to lay down and breathe deeply.

3 hours later, a cry broke through the silence of the ward, waking Ron from his slumber on a bench, and startling a healer walking past the door. Ron sat up and began to pace in front of the door, craving news. Hermione stuck her head out of the door. "It's a boy. They've named him James Sirius. Healer Retchfeld says you'll be able to see him in about an hour," she said. Ron nodded and Hermione stepped the rest of the way out the door. "Shall we go get James a present?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded again, it seemed that it was now his turn to be numb. Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated to Diagon Alley. They disappeared inside a small shop.

Harry lay with Ginny on the ward bed. Ginny held a small dark-haired baby in her arms. "He's beautiful," she said, both parents were watching the newborn yawn. "Like his mum." said Harry, Ginny turned to face him and he kissed her on the cheek. With a crack, Ron and Hermione apparated outside the door. James woke up and began to cry. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!!" said Hermione, hurriedly apologizing.

"Its fine," said Harry, "what's in the bag?" Harry gestured to the jade-colored bag being held awkwardly by Ron.

"We thought we'd get James a present!" answered Hermione, who took the bag from Ro nand pulled out a stuffed lion.

Hermione placed the lion next to the tussling baby. The tiny fists closed around the animal's ears and James hugged it to his chest. The baby was fast asleep again. Ginny soon joined him. Ron and Hermione quickly said their good-byes to Harry and returned to their flat.

Ginny sat in the plush green armchair, her hands holding a tiny sleeping baby.

***

**Thanks for reading, please review, that's what keeps me writing! I hope to do this for each of the Potter children, then start on Ron/Hermione engagement, wedding, etc. Keep Writing!!!**

**~Lovely Roses**


End file.
